The Sleeping Dragon
by Fasha Jaegerjaques
Summary: Gajeel has been poisoned and is now in a magic indussed coma. His last conscious words? " It was Grey." What will the guild do? Who really did it? Read to find out. chapter 2 in in progress.


Levy had her arm looped around Gajeel's as they walked through the streets of Magnolia. Gageel blushed slightly and sighed. " When we gonna get to this place you were talking about earlier? I haven't done any training yet today. I ain't lettin' nothing getting in my way from beating Salamander." Levy smiled up at Gageel and stopped walking. She moved in front of him and started pulling him along by the wrist and said, " Don't you worry. Its just past this next street. Okay?" Gageel sighed and gave in. She giggled and then stopped him in front of a park entrance. He looked inside and then almost immediately after, a bunch of Fairy Tail mages jumped out of nowhere and yelled, " Happy birthday Gageel!" He looked at them and the setup around him in puzzlement. " What the heck is this?" Levy looked at him and told him," Me and some of our friends from the guild set up a birthday party for you. Do you like it? It took hours to set up and..." Gageel interrupted her by shaking his head. " No, I mean what is a ...birthday party?" She looked at him speechless for few seconds and then looked back at the others for an answer. Natsu came up and smirked. " A birthday party is a party that celebrates the day you were born. You get presents, cake, and just have a good time with friends and family celebrating another year you are here. It's really fun." Levy nodded her head to Natsu. " Thanks for the explanation." He smiled and walked back over next to Gray and Lucy. Gageel looked at Levy and sighed. " Well, all right then. This could be interesting. Why not?" Everybody cheered and so the party began. Gajeel had seated himself against a big oak tree nearby the tables where everybody was sitting and talking. Pantherlily, Carla, and Happy were all eating a special fish cake Marijane had made. Gageel had already devoured the cake once he found out it was pure iron. Luckily, Lucy, Lissana, and Marijane had made other foods for the rest of the attending members. Gageel was resting when Erza walked up with a present in hand. Gageel opened his eyes when she knelt down to his level and held out the box. "What's that?" Gageel eyed the box with slight curiosity. Erza laughed lightly and smiled. " Its a present. Take it. Its from me and Lucy." Gageel grabbed the box and wrapped off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a stone statue of a dragon. It held a sphere of pure iron in its paw. Gageel could tell it was pure iron from the smell of it. He grunted his acknowledgement of the gift and turned it over to check it out. " It is decor for your house. Like...a table center piece or something to show on a shelf. Do you like it?" Gageel rested the trinket upright on his knee and shrugged. " Its good." Erza smiled and stood up only to have Gray and Lucy push Natsu in front of Gageel. "What the heck do you want, Salamander?" Natsu muttered out very quickly, "YouCanPunchMe5TimesTodayForFreeAnywhereAnytime." Gageel looked at Natsu considering this than laughed. " Now that is a present. Gi-hi-hi!" Gageel raised his hand high and Natsu flinched. Gageel just patted Natsus head. " Yup. Good present for sure." Natsu gave him a dark look and stomped off with gray and Lucy laughing close behind. Gajeel sighed contently and looked around. He saw someone coming towards him so, he opened up his eyes and looked up. He thought to himself, 'Huh, its just Gray.' Gray bent down and held out a chalice to Gajeel." Drink up. Its some special birthday sake." Gajeel saw no reason to do this, but the scent coming from the chalice made his head feel dizzy and blurred. So, he grabbed the cup and downed it. Then, Gray smiled at Gajeel and disappeared into a whitish pink mist. Gajeel suddenly started coughing and was forced into the fetal position coughing up blood. Natsu could smeel the good and so, he was first to go walk over to check out what was ghoing on. Natsu yelledf for help and ran to gajeels side. Gajeel looked up to Natsu's face and mouthed, ' It was Gray.' After doing this, he slipped into unconsciousness with his head supported on Natsu's lap. Natsu didn't like to see Gajeel look vulnerable. It unsettled him. So, when levy and Wendy came leading the rest of Fairy Tail to see what happened, Natsu passed Levy the position for watching over the passed out dragon child. Natsu saw Gray come and then it was on. Natsu rammed his body into Gray's shoulder and started punching him. Gray squirmed out and Erza ran over and held Natsu back. Erza looked over as well as everyone else, to see what was up with Natsu. Natsu was screaming at the top of his lungs, "ITS HIS FAULT! GRAY DID THIS TO HIM! GRAY HURT GAJEEL! ITS ALL GRAY'S FAULT!" Gray looked at Gajeel and looked back to natsu over and over. Erza saw that if things went on like this, Natsu would probably kill Gray or vice versa. Luckily, Laxus came in and sent an electric jolt to Natsu nocking him out. Then everyone turned in the direction of Gajeel to hear something horrific, " He.. he isn't healing. I can't do anything to help him!" This came from the small and shaking Wendy. Laxus came over and gently pucked up Gajeel bridal style and said, " We need to get him to the infirmary. We can at least try to keep him healthy otherwise." With this, Laxus started to jog steadily back to the guild. Soon, everyone started to follow. Wondering how a birthday party could go so wrong.


End file.
